Family Portraits
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Stories can sometimes paint a picture of a person's life and leave behind interesting memories when the'y're read. Third in the Forever Family Series
1. Chapter 1

Family Portraits

Chapter 1: Big Brother

A/N: This is a little side story in my Forever Family series and is a series of one shots about my OCs and the Turtles. I thought it would be a good idea to write these little stories down as a way to conquer writer's block and a way for me to keep writing even if I get stuck on the sequel. The title may seem unusual, but I feel that stories can paint pictures about a person's life, so that's why I named the story as I did. I hope you enjoy these little snippets of life in the Hamato family.

Disclaimer: TMNT is owned by Nickelodeon Studios. I only own the Hamato Sisters and any other characters that aren't associated with TMNT.

Summary: Stories can sometimes paint a picture of a person's life and leave behind some interesting memories when read. Third in the Forever Family Series

Michelangelo often wished he could be a big brother. He never understood what it was that made Splinter favor Leonardo so much. Leo always got special privileges none of the others did. He got to boss them around and lead them on runs in the sewers. Whenever Mikey messed up on a kata, he would be told to watch how Leo does it so he can learn it. Mikey wanted to hear Splinter say the same thing about him one day. He wanted Splinter to take him on trips topside or have tea with him in the afternoon. That would be so cool.

One day, Mikey played a prank on Raph and was told to go to Splinter's chambers so he could be lectured. Mikey thought it was unfair since Leo already lectured him. Why was it that he was always getting in trouble? Leo never got in trouble as much as he, Mikey, did. It just wasn't fair.

Splinter entered his chambers and looked at the young Turtle sternly. "Michelangelo, you know that what you did to your brother was wrong," he stated. "I do not know why you continue to act as you do. You really need to learn self-control and to not aggravate your brothers. Is there anything you have to say for yourself?"

Mikey thought about it. What could he say? He could apologize, but that wouldn't be good enough for Splinter. "I wish I was a big brother," he said.

Splinter seemed confused. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I want to be a big brother," Mikey repeated. "They get to have all of the fun. Leo never gets in trouble like I do, and you let him have tea with you in the afternoon and go scavenging topside. If I was a big brother, you'd do that with me, too. And when my little sister or brother gets a kata wrong, it'd be cool to hear you say, 'No, my student, watch Michelangelo and learn from him.'"

Splinter really wanted to laugh at this wish, but he knew it would be rude if he did so. "Is that what you think being a big brother is all about?" he asked his youngest son.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I do," he said.

"Well, there is more to it than that," Splinter told him. "Being the oldest is certainly not easy. Yes, I sometimes take Leonardo out for scavenging because I know he will behave himself. But while he behaves, he still has the responsibility of caring for his younger brothers. He must watch over you and make sure no harm comes to you. When he is older, he will be responsible for leading the team and protecting you. If you become a big brother, you will have to watch out for your younger sibling and protect them. You will have to teach them about our world and how dangerous it can be. Do you think you would be able to do that?"

Mikey thought about it. Being a big brother did sound like a big responsibility, and he really wasn't sure he could do that. "Well, I don't know," he said. "It sounds like a lot of work. Maybe I'd be better off being the little brother."

Splinter patted his son on the head. "Yes, I think that would be a good thing as well," he said. While he could understand his son's wish, he knew that such a thing would not come to pass. There was no way Splinter would ever be able to find another turtle in the sewers for his sons to have a sibling.

But Mikey did indeed become a big brother at the age of eighteen when five orphans found their way to the abandoned warehouse where the Turtles' home was. Mikey was thrilled to have five sisters, but he bonded with Kaylee the most. As he got to know her, he remembered the talk he'd had with Splinter all those years ago. If he was going to be a big brother, he would have protect Kaylee and tell her all about their world and how dangerous their life was. He'd have to show her how to defend herself and make sure she didn't get hurt. It sounded like a lot of work, but Mikey was willing to do it, and he did. He also taught her how to skateboard (though Splinter wasn't happy about that after Kaylee broke her arm). He shared candy with her on Halloween and made sure that she had the best Christmas presents. He even helped her play pranks on their siblings during April Fool's Day. Mikey was happy to have a little sister, and he always vowed to take care of her no matter what. That's what a true big brother did.

22222

Kaylee sat in the orphanage and thought about wishes. Sometimes wishes came true while other times they didn't. Kaylee often wished for a family with lots of brothers and sisters. She really thought having a big brother would be neat. She'd seen television shows about big brothers and how they cared about their little siblings. That's what she wanted, too. She really wanted a big brother to teach her things and to play with. She'd tell him all her secrets and keep his secrets too. She'd defend him from mean people and share her candy with him. Why was it that she hadn't gotten adopted? Did no one like her?

"Destiny, will I ever have a big brother?" she asked her friend one day. She was good friends with Lisa, Destiny, Mariel, and Kaia. They even considered themselves sisters, and while that was a good thing, Kaylee wanted a brother too.

"I don't know, Kay," Destiny replied. "I really hope you do get a big brother, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. It doesn't look like it's gonna happen anytime soon."

Kaylee was upset at Destiny's words, so she went and asked Lisa the same question. Usually Lisa was pretty optimistic about things and would give them a good answer.

"I think it would be awesome if you had a big brother," Lisa told her. "Just keep wishing and maybe it'll come true. I wouldn't listen to Destiny too much. You know she can be negative at times. One day, you'll get a big brother."

Kaylee felt better at Lisa's words and continued to wish and hope for a big brother. Each time, she was disappointed, but she kept on doing it. She just didn't want to believe that such a thing wasn't possible even if she never got adopted. There was always hope for her.

Then, one day, her wish came true. She and her sisters were adopted into a family, and Kaylee gained four big brothers. While she loved them all, she loved Michelangelo the best. He was so much fun and did so many good things with her. He tried to teach her how to skateboard and even made her brownies after she broke her arm during the lesson. He kept watch over her when she got sick and shared candy with her on Halloween. He even helped her play pranks on their siblings and helped her with her training.

"I love you, Mikey," Kaylee said to him once before bed. "You're the bestest big brother in the world."

"I love you, too, Kay," Mikey replied. "You're the bestest little sister in the world. I'm so lucky to have found you."

A/N: I know it's a bit short, but I'm pretty much doing this off the top of my head, so some chapters may be short while others are long. It just depends on what I can think of. I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think of it. Have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Don't Call Me Mary Sue

A/N: So, here's the second chapter. Special thanks to Mac on FF for leaving a kind review. I promise you there's more to this story and will be for as long as I have ideas. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Turtles. I only own my OCs.

It was the perfect night for patrolling the city. Destiny loved coming out at night to patrol with Raph and the others. Tonight, it was just her and Raph who had the city to themselves. Both of them were excited to be out there with no one else to supervise them. They could hear music from the night clubs in the city, but they weren't going there tonight. Instead, they were ready to catch some criminals and beat them up.

As if on cue, a shrill scream pierced the night. Raph and Destiny looked at each other and sprinted toward the sound. They came upon a group of thugs who surrounded a young woman. They were jeering at her and ready to rape her. Destiny and Raph didn't hesitate and jumped down from the building to confront the men.

"Didn't your mothers tell you not to hit ladies?" Raph asked them.

The men didn't answer, but the leader moved in for the attack. Raph was ready with his sais and managed to take him down fairly quickly. One man moved for Destiny, thinking he would get the drop on her, but she was ready and hit him with a roundhouse kick. Soon, the group of thugs were dispatched, and the woman was nowhere to be seen as she had fled during the fight.

"Well, ain't that nice?" Raph complained. "She didn't even stay to thank us."

"Hey, it happens, bro," Destiny said. "They were probably freaked out by you."

"C'mon, I'm not that bad," Raph replied. "It had to be your ugly mug she was afraid of." Then he noticed someone coming towards them. "Heads up, we've got another lowlife headin' this way."

Destiny turned in the direction Raph was pointing and saw a man who looked to be in his early twenties. He was tall with messy brown hair and was wearing what looked like a Star Trek T-Shirt and jeans and sneakers that looked really dirty. He smiled as he approached her.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. "I saw you fight those guys. That was really cool. My name's Keith. What's your name?"

Destiny didn't really want to talk to him, but she knew she couldn't be rude. "Destiny," she replied.

"Destiny?" he repeated. "That's a Mary Sue name."

"Mary what?" Destiny asked. Clearly, she'd never heard of such a thing.

"Mary Sue," he replied. "That's what they call a character who's got a weird name and has no flaws. People said my last character was a Mary Sue because her name was Ebony Raven Darkness Delight. But I liked that name, and I thought she was cool."

"Okay, well, I'm not a Mary Sue," Destiny said. "I'm not perfect by a long shot. I hate school, I'm a lousy student, and I'd rather spend the day kickin' ass and takin' names."

"Whatever you say, Mary Sue," Keith said with a laugh.

"Don't call me Mary Sue," Destiny warned. Her tone implied that if he did it again, he'd be sorry.

"Hey, maybe we can go hang out together," Keith said. "Ditch that lame green freak and come with me to a club."

"First off, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on Earth," Destiny answered. "Second, I think you just made a big mistake, Trekkie." She motioned to Raph who started advancing on Keith as though he was about to eat him.

"Hey, man, don't be like that," Keith pleaded. "I'm sorry I called you a freak. You know, I actually think you're pretty cool." He looked around as if hoping that someone would help him, but no one was there.

"Too bad," Raph replied. "You shoulda thought before you spoke. Now, you have to pay the consequences." He pulled out a sai and acted like he was going to use it on Keith. The man let out a scream and ran. Raph thought about chasing him but thought better of it. He was just a drunk idiot who wasn't worth their time. He and Destiny continued to patrol and then left for home.

"Raph, you better not tell anyone what just happened," Destiny told him. "If you do, I'll tell Mikey that you secretly like Klunk and even have cat toys in your room."

"Hey, I ain't gonna say nothin'," Raph replied. There was no way he'd say anything to their family about what had happened.

A few days went by with no incident whatsoever. Destiny didn't see Keith again, and she was extremely grateful for it. One day Casey came to visit the Lair and hang out with them. Destiny thought Casey was cool and a great friend for the most part. That is, until he made a big mistake.

"Hey, Mary Sue, how's it goin'," Casey asked Destiny.

Destiny glared at him. "Where'd you hear about that?" she demanded. "Did Raph tell you?"

Casey laughed. "Nope," he replied. "I met your buddy Keith down at the bar a few days ago. He was tellin' me all about you and Raph. He said you were a pretty Mary Sue, and he wanted to marry you someday."

"Fat chance of that," Destiny retorted. It made her repulsed to think that Keith wanted to marry her.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I said," Casey replied. The subject ended there, and they watched a movie together. Things seemed to be okay, and Destiny really hoped that Casey had learned his lesson.

When it came time for Casey to leave, he said to Destiny, "Well, see you around, Mary Sue."

Destiny walked up to him and punched him in the nose. "Don't call me Mary Sue," she told him. Then she stormed up to her room.

Don sighed and immediately led Casey to the infirmary to get treated. "Well, at least she didn't break your nose," he said.

"Man, I was just jokin' with her," Casey protested. "Can't she take a joke?"

"Apparently not," Lisa said.

Later, Destiny had to do fifty flips and write an apology to Casey for punching him. Although she obeyed, she still felt it was worth it and vowed to punch anyone who dared to call her a Mary Sue. Luckily, her brothers and sisters learned from what Destiny did to Casey and never called her that to her face. She learned from Mikey and Kaylee, who loved writing Justice Force fan fiction, exactly what a Mary Sue was, and it made her hate the name even more. She really wished she could change her name to something else, but later felt that she should take pride in her name. Who cared what people thought of her? They could call her a Mary Sue all they wanted, but they didn't know her. Maybe if they did, they'd learn to reevaluate her and who she really was.

"I'm way better than those Mary Sues," she declared. "Half of them know how to do things right away. They need to know that I trained to be a ninja and started from the beginning. These girls just get super powers and fall in love right away. They need to face reality and see that love doesn't just happen overnight. Stupid Mary Sues."

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm pretty much typing these chapters as I go since I don't have a lot of notebooks left to write in. And if you didn't get the joke, the premise is that Destiny is often a common Mary Sue name. If I had known that, I wouldn't have named her Destiny, but I didn't know anything about that at the time. So, that's why I wrote this chapter. I thought it would be a little funny to sort of poke fun at her name like that. Feel free to leave me a review and let me know if you liked it or not.


End file.
